moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghebast the Possessor
=Background= Early Years Ghebast the Possessor is a lost soul: one that is neither of the gods (such as humans, night elves, etc.; ones that were given a mortal, natural body) nor of the demons. He had dwelled in the void for thousands of years, attempting to escape and make himself a body. Eventually, he managed to open a rift into the mortal plane where he could assault an unborn child's body and claim it as his host. The child he claimed was a human born to a woman in Southshore. However, she was not married to the child's father, so to prevent shame she hid for the duration of the pregnancy and abandoned her child. A day later, another woman, an elf, found the poor child and took him to her home in Eversong. She was unable to nurse, so she resorted to magical means to preserve the life of this child. Ghebast's body grew to be weak as he aged due to this effect. The woman, whose name was Reshalia Lanorae, raised him along with her life-mate Thendrias under large attempts at secrecy. They only allowed close friends to know they had adopted a human child, as the elves found it a desecration of sacred elven tradition to keep a human in elven land. They home-schooled him, teaching him many of the arcane and shadowy ways of magic as well as basic geography, history and inscription. Although Ghebast may be thousands of years old, he has little knowledge in the workings of Azeroth, which is why he appears to be almost normal intelligence-wise. His time thinking was spent on philosophy and strategy. Also Ghebast was permitted to see the children of some close friends, but he was denied a free social life. When Ghebast was around the age of 15, one of these friends betrayed the Lanoraes' trust and revealed Ghebast's existence. They were imprisoned, but Thendrias had hidden Ghebast well beforehand, instructing him to flee south. Ghebast however did not leave immediately; he instead waited to see the punishment for his parents. He waited in Silvermoon until his parents were brought out into a city square. There was a large crowd gathered around the small group of jail-gaurds and his parents the prisoners. Ghebast watched in horror as they executed his mother by decapitation; the elves were far too harsh for such a crime, even by other elves' standards. His father, enraged by the murder, sent out a massive burst of energy, assaulting the crowd. With that knock-back, his father fled from the crowd. Although the crowd was startled, none were seriously injured. Ghebast then bitterly left his sweet home of Eversong to travel south, as his parents had instructed him to do. Service in Honor Hold Ghebast arrived into Stormwind, but he was soon after arrested for immigration and suspicion of being a spy. Ghebast was naive to the fact that Stormwind, and the entire Alliance for that matter, were at war against the Horde, which Silvermoon was a part of. He pled innocence, but the Stormwind officers would not release him. But a mage was able to explain Ghebast's great power, and the military requested that Ghebast serve in the army instead of being imprisoned. The officials agreed, and Ghebast was sent to Hellfire Peninsula. He served diligently there, being very loyal to the officers in Honor Hold, an Alliance garrison within Hellfire. As he served, he was left to the demons once by his fellow soldiers, who took him to be too much of a weakling to support. He was taken by the demons and forced into many pacts, which he twisted to his advantage, giving him power over his enslavers. Ghebast sold most of the demons in exchange for knowledge of shadow magic, but he kept four demons: the imp Gartal, the felhunter Haaghun, the succubus Elerwyn and his most interesting find, Kossomr, a demon of shadows. Kossomr, his name being Thokgore in the Eredun tongue, was a demon Ghebast overcame after being ambushed by Kossomr. Kossomr begged to not die, and Ghebast thought Kossomr could be useful. He trapped Kossomr into a branch and imbued it with magic. While Kossomr may still take a physical form, Ghebast mostly uses the branch, it being an excellent defensive weapon. Ghebast also crafted a sword from a fire demon named Niik-Tora, although Ghebast is unable to summon her at will. Ghebast eventually wrought vengeance on those that left him for the demons, but he has not revealed exactly what he did to them yet. Ghebast served for two years, then he was freed to go back to Stormwind to do as he pleased. However, he chose to stay in Hellfire Peninsula. This time though he was a free agent, not a soldier. A demon-slayer, he brought death and destruction to many demons. Estimates put the death toll of demons and sorcerers at the hundreds, some even going above a thousand. Nicartos Genydis, Lord of Chaos Ghebast was very successful in his training as a warlock and a demon-slayer. He resided in Hellfire Peninsula, making his own home a bit south of Honor Hold. However, a Pit Lord arrived at the Dark Portal's front. His name was Nicartos Genydis, and he was known as the Lord of Chaos. A member of what was known as the Abyssal Throne, Nicartos is accepted by many to be one of the most fearsome demons. Nicartos commonly was in his human form, but he was in his true form for the siege on the Portal. Ghebast watched as Nicartos ravaged the lands around. He held back at first, knowing Nicartos was far more powerful. But one day he could not hold back. He mounted his steed and charged against the Chaos Lord. Ghebast then lept from his horse to challenge Nicartos face-to-face. However, he was severely damaged by a swing from Nicartos' large sword. Nicartos laughed at him, mocking him. Ghebast retaliated with a blast at Nicartos' left eye, leaving him temporarily blind, then leaping up to stab furiously at Nicartos' right hand. Nicartos howled in rage and slammed Ghebast blindly to the ground. Nicartos said he would not kill Ghebast for reasons he kept to himself, but Ghebast must be punished. Nicartos knocked Ghebast unconcious, and he heard no more. Undercity, South and Hellfire Once More Ghebst awoke from Nicartos' blow, finding himself in the torture chamber of the Undercity. He was stripped and bleeding, lying helplessly in jail. The Forsaken proceeded to torture him, making him suffer for days, being instructed so by Nicartos. Ghebast spent those days on the table, suffering at the hands of his torturers, and the nights lying in prison, bleeding and moaning. After what seemed like months, Ghebast heard a voice in the darkness. An elf appeared from them, and he told Ghebast he was here to rescue him. The elf picked up Ghebast onto his shoulders and ran siwftly out of the Undercity and away from Tirisfal Glades. They travelled south until they reached Ironforge, which is where the elf left Ghebast. The elf told Ghebast he needed to go back and slay Nicartos, but Ghebast shunned him, saying that he was finished with demon-slaying. The elf persisted, but eventually gave up and returned north, presumably to Eversong, as he was an elf of that land. Ghebast stayed in Ironforge for a few days before continuing on to Stormwind. When Ghebast arrived in Stormwind, he found a house for sale and bought it. He then took up inscription once more, as well as learning to make clothes. He was enjoying the quiet life, but his greatest want, a wife, was not fulfilled. Every day Ghebast remembered the elf and his words, and he soon realized he should become an agent of the Alliance once more in Hellfire Peninsula. He knew he could not yet defeat Nicartos yet, but he will train until he does defeat him. Then he can have peace. =Character= Physical Characteristics Ghebast is 5 feet 8 inches tall and weights 135 pounds. He has blond hair naturally, but occasion arises that a hair-coloring may be necessary. His eyes are blue-grey, said to change bluer with emotion. There are no scars, wounds or other marks that distinguish Ghebast. He is not the most handsome man, but he is visually pleasing. Niikemblad and Kroastonokoss The two weapons of Ghebast, Niikemblad is formed from the demon Niik-Tora, while Kroastonokoss from Kossomr. Niikemblad is a sword of fire, while Kroastonokoss is a branch with a defensive sensing ability to protect Ghebast. Personality Ghebast comes across as shy, and he is very shy. He talks like he is fine, but it is not easy for him. He enjoys conversation with people that do not force opinions on others, especially with women. He enjoys company very much. He also enjoys dueling others. Moral Views Ghebast is Chaotic-Good aligned. He is one that knows very well what is right or wrong, but he is extremely relaxed in using questionable or even outright atrocious methods to bring about what the good is. He does not believe any should suffer without cause, and will bring swift justice to those that torture those weaker. Ghebast is also intolerable of cowardice and treachery, usually punishing either with death. Relationships Ghebast may be quick to have a conversation, but he is slow to form a trusting relationship. He has yet to make any lasting friendships, and he is currently single and searching. Family He knows nothing of his biological family, although it is more than likely at least his "mother" is still alive. His adoptive mother is dead, and his father's whereabouts are currently unknown. He has no siblings, children, nephews or nieces. Guilds, Clans, Groups, etc. Ghebast hates when others try to exact authority over him. While he allows someone to be higher than he is, he does not have the patience nor the tolerance to take orders continually. He generally stays away from guilds and other similar organizations, although he may find one soon. Possessor Ghebast knows good extremely well. But as he grows older, his Possessor spirit begins to affect him more. While Ghebast chooses good over evil, Possessor chooses "chaos" over "law"; he has little cares for the organizations and hierarchies of "man". Possessor and Ghebast are one, but when differentiating the two it is usually a reference to the personality shift from lost soul to human. He also has the ability to possess people and other living creatures for short periods of time, or for extended periods if he surrenders his original host (which he has yet to do). Approaching Him Ghebast is usually open to conversation, but he often prefers to be alone as well. If one tries to talk to him and Ghebast makes excuses to leave, take no offense: Ghebast just wishes to be left alone. Rarely does the other person bore him. Feelings for the Horde Ghebast is indifferent to orcs and tauren: they could all drop dead or stay alive, and he wouldn't care. Trolls and the Sin'dorei have earned his protection and sympathy. The Forsaken are an unforgivable enemy to Ghebast and will be killed on sight. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warlock Category:Human